An New Friend In The Forest
by Pricat
Summary: When Stripes enters the Evergreen Forest for the first time, she befriends Bert and adventures ensue
1. Chapter 1

"Stripes, you awake yet, it's morning?" a voice said.

"Yeah mom, I'm awake, just getting up." a young sounding voice replied.

It's owner, a female raccoon kit was sitting up despite having bed fur, putting on her favourite shirt, as she had been living with Meg, her human motner since she had foubd her as a baby in the Evergreen Forest, so had named her Stripes, living in a house near the Evergreen Forest, since her mom was a forest ranger, plus Stripes didn't go to human school, since Meg taught her things, that she needed to know.

"Let me guess, you're going to work, right?" Stripes said, seeing Meg nod.

"Yes sweetie, how do you think I pay for the house, and stuff?" she replied, knowing Stripes got lonely, plus adman had suggested letting her go into the forest, which she was alright with, because she had been teaching her about the forest, especially about being safe since she was a very smart kit.

"Alright Mom, haveca good day, you know?" Stripes said waiting until Meg left, so she could go exploring the forest, hoping to maybe find a friend to hang out with, have adventures with packing supplies just in case like her mom taught her.

"Wait until mom hears what I did today, when she comes home." she said leaving the house, but venturing into the forest which was very beauitful, exciting Stripes, but making herva little anxious until hearing laughter made her ears prick up.

"Hey a little help here?" a voice said, making her curious looking up, seeing a male raccoon in a red sweater with yellow cuffed sleeves with a yellow rim, and a big yellow B on it.

"Sure, but how did you get in the tree, in the first place?" Stripes asked curious noticing a hang glider.

"I was hang gliding, but the breeze took me this way, I'm Bert, who're you, as I've never seen you in the forest before?" he said after she helped him down.

"My name is Stripes, I live with my mom who's a forest ranger, she's at work right now, so I wanted to explore." the female raccoon kit told him.

"I did hear Schafer talking about you, but we can be friends if you want." Bert told her seeing her nod.

"Wait until Ralph and Melissa meet you, along with Cedric!" Bert said as they were walking through the forest until they came to a tree like house making Stripes wonder, if this was his house.

"I live here with Ralph and Melissa, but you hungry?" Bert asked, as she saw him get peanut butter and jelly making her curious, because her mom did not let her have a lot of sugar because it made her hyper, like climbing around the kitchen like on the curtains.

"You've never had PB and J before, Stripes?" Bert asked surprised.

"Nope, because I get hyper like climbing all over the kitchen, my mom does not let me have sugar." Stripes told him, as he was making a sandwich.

"Mmmm, this is good." Stripes told him seeing Schafer.

She knew the sheepdog belonged to Ranger Dan, who worked with her mom and he saw Stripes everyday, just not here in the forest hearing her ask, if her mom was alright.

"She's with Ranger Dan checking on the animals for Winter, because they're going into hibernation soon." Schafer replied to her, relieved her because she cared about her mom, which Schafer knew about that Meg was Stripes's adoptive mother.

"I guess here you don't celebrate Christmas, eh?" Stripes said telling them.

"Well we play ice hockey and ice skate at Winter." Bert told her making her excited because she wanted to try playing ice hockey, making Bert grin, knowing that he and his friends could help her plus they could have adventures which Stripes was liking the soubd of.

"Run with us, and you can have a lot of fun, Stripes." Bert said making her grin.

"I'd like that, you know?" Stripes replied to him.

She was enjoying the day, because she sometimes had wanted to adventure in the forest, knowing her mom used to get worried, when she tried when she was littler, but now she had some forest smarts, it was alright especially now she had a friend to hang out with.

* * *

Later that early evening, when Meg got home, she found a tired Stripes on the couch, wondering what had she gotten up to while she was gone at work, unawsre her little kit had went into thevEvergreen Forest, making friends of her own species especially one who was just as special as her, making tea because she was curious to hear, seeing Stripes stir, stretching.

"Hey, I had a pretty big day, like exploring the forest, plus I made friends of my own species but nothing happened that was too crazy, how was work?" Stripes said to her, making the female forest ranger chuckle at her little kit, guessing she had sugar making the female kit grin, because Bert had made herva PB and J sandwich earlier.

"An new friend let me try peanut butter, but I'm alright." Stripes said hanging out with her.

Later that night, Stripes was getting into bed, as she was tired after her adventure in thevEvergreen Forest plus lying on her side falling asleep as Meg tucked her in kissing her furry head, letting her be happy that she had made a friend, to hang out with because she worried about her, while she was at work so this coukd beva good thing that was happening.


	2. Hockey Antics

It was the next morning, or later the next morning as Stripes began to stir, rubbing sleep from her eyes with her paw remembering yesterday's adventure getting ready hearing Meg call her for breakfast, making the female raccoon kit excited, sliding down the banister landing on her feet, scampering into the kitchen sitting at the table.

"Somebody had a good night's sleep eh, after yesterday?" she said seeing her nod, knowing it being a bit colder being the end of November, hoping to have snow fun, seeing her mom in her forest ranger uniform making Stripes guess she was going to work.

"Yes, plus the oatmeal is good, since it is cold outside." Stripes told her.

Meg nodded knowing Stripes would probably go into the forest, to hang out with her new friend she had told her about last night, hoping she would be careful which she got.

"I will mom, you know that?" Stripes replied to her seeing her leave the house, making her excited and was going to the forest after packing her bag for the day, leaving the house, hoping her mom would have a good day, seeing Bert in hockey gear making her excited seeing some of his friends there.

"So this is Stripes that you were telling us about?" Ralph asked seeing Bert nod in reply.

"Yeah, she's new to the forest, you know?" Bert replied to him seeing Stripes shy.

"Hey we're pretty friendly here, well except for Cyril Sneer." Melissa said.

Stripes noticed the lake was frozen now, because of it being Winter, which she'd never seen before, living in a house which Beet, Cedric, Melissa and Ralph did not know, but was seeing Sylvia ice skating which she thought amazing seeing Cedric agree seeing Bert handing her hockey gear and ice skates, but she was a little unsteady from not doing this before.

"It's your first time on the ice, Stripes, you've never played hockey?" Bert asked her.

"Not really, I hope I can do it." Stripes told him seeing him nod.

"We can help you, learn, it is what friends do." Ralph replied.

"Thanks as this is new to me." Stripes said to her making her excited, because she had always wanted to learn to ice skate making Bert get it, helping her plus Ralph and Melissa were being encouraging seeing Stripes doing well, hoping they could teach her to play ice hockey.

"Yeah as we always play hockey every Winter, when the lake freezes over." Bert said.

They were having fun, playing ice hockey even Stripes, despite just getting used to ice skates, which Cedric related to, since he was not that good at hockey yet liked playing making Stripes grin hitting a slap shot into the net.

"Nice one, Stripes as you'll be a great hockey player, you know?" Bert said making Stripes smile at this.

"Thanks, as it was my first time playing hockey, you know?" Stripes replied to him, as they were playing.

After a while, they were having hot chocolate to warm up, after playing hockey for a long while, plus Stripes was curious making Melissa and Ralph get it, because Bert had told them where Stripes lived making her surprised.

"Yeah, Schafer told us a long time ago, it's cool." Bert replied to her.

* * *

Meg wondered why Stripes was so tired after she came home that night, guessing her kit had been having fun with her friend seeing the female raccoon kit nod, saying she'd been playing ice hockey and ice skating for the first time making Meg happy about that so was listening to Stripes telling her about her day.

"How was your day mom, see any cool animals?" Stripes asked her.

"It was good sweetie, and helped them hibernate during Winter." Meg said making Stripes impressed, because she was always curious about what her mom did everyday since she was a forest ranger, plus had explained to her about a forest ranger and what they did which she thought was cool, since Bert's friend Schafer lived with a forest ranger too.

"You should get ready for bed since you had a long day." Meg told her.

Stripes nodded going upstairs but was getting ready for bed, hoping that her new friends were alright, while getting into bed


	3. Under The Weather

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed, but sorry for not updating in a while so thinking about the show made me want to update.**

 **In this chapter, it's set a few days after a storm had hit the Evergreen Forest, but Stripes has a bad cold and stuck in bed but decidesto be with her friends despite being sick which her friends especially Bert are surprised.**

* * *

"Hmmm, I hope Stripes is alright, you know?" Bert mused to himself, waking up, noticing the storm that had been making the Evergreen Forest pretty wet, windy driving the forest residents inside their homes which was warm, dry and safe only Bert remembered he and Stripes had been outside in the storm.

He was putting on his signature sweater, getting ready for the day, along with what adventures it might bring hoping Stripes was alright, remembering they both had gotten soaked to the bone in the storm, going to get something to eat, making himself toast using peanut butter and jelly, hoping Stripes was alright making Melissa and Ralph get it.

"Maybe she is not feeling so good, you two were soaked to the bone!" Melissa said to him.

"You have a point, but I hope she's alright." Bert replied after eating, deciding to go find Stripes, to ease his anxiety which Melissa and Ralph got plus they were supposed to be having a picnic today, knowing Stripes had been excitable about that.

* * *

Despite the storm passing with cloudless blue skies outside, Stripes was lying in bed in her room as she had a bad cold according to her mom which was making her miserable because she wanted to have adventures with her friends in the forest, even if her head hurt, her nose stuffed up, her throat hurting besides having a high temperature imagining what was happening right now, hearing excitement, making her eyes widen in surprise.

She got out of be, scampering over on all four paws weakly, seeing Bert outside making a grin cross her furry face, guessing he had went looking for her throwing off her nightshirt revealing her messy bangs and bed fur, she would rather be with her friends, than be stuck in bed packing her bag for fun, remembering there was a picnic sneezing.

"Are you alright, you coming?" Bert asked her, seeing her nodding, going downstairs, relieving Bert, seeing her out of it, despite her saying she was alright, leaving her house entering the forest, making a feverish grin cross Stripes's furry face following him to where the others were, makimg Schafer guess she was not feeling so good.

"I'm alright, nothing to worry about, you know?" Stripes lied blowing into a tissue, after a butterfly had tickled her nose, making Bert wonder, if she was alright, seeing her a little woozy making Melissa and Ralph exchange a worried look, guessing Stripes had a cold or was getting over a cold seeing Bert and the others, get ready for baseball seeing Stripes sitting under a shady tree near the rug.

"It's a better idea if she doesn't play, she doesn't feel hot." Schafter said, after seeing Ralph put a pw on Stripe's furry head gently, feeling she was red hot despite her fur, making them guess the female kit had a bad cold, hearing her coughing and sneezing a lot, despite feeling miserable and her belly felt like a pile of rocks which was why she had not been eating but was drinking a lot, which was helping her throat.

"We should get you home, so you can rest." Schafer told her making a frown cross her furry face.

"I'm alright, besides I don't want to be stuck in bed." Stripes said coughing making Bert worry, because he cared about Stripes, as they were good friends, guessing she needed to rest, even if she had to miss te picnic.

"Schafer's right, as you sound miserable, and we care about you, we're friends." he said, catching her after she nearly fell.

"M-Maybe you have a point, but I was looking forward to being here, with you all, having fun." Stripes said weakly, getting onto Schafer's furry back so he could take her home, with Bert going with them, even though Stripes had told him to stay with the others, so she could not get him sick, even though he insisted on going with her.

"Just relax, as we're gonna get you home, so you can rest." Bert assured her seeing Stripes's house, and Beth's car in the driveway, making Stripessigh, guessing Beth had probably gotten home early, so was worrying that she was not there, making her feel worse making Bert confused seeing Stripes hug hI'm, before going inside.

"She'll be alright, we should get back, you know?" Schafer said to Bert as they left.


	4. A Day of Adventure

Stripes grinned, getting up, as she was getting ready for the day as she could not wait to see what her friends were up to, plus her birthday was coming up which the female kit was excited about which her mom, Beth knew about seeing her scampering into the kitchen, wearing a red shirt with short sleeves which she thought cute, guessing her friend she hung out with in the forest, who she talked about at dinner every night seeing she was excited about the day.

"Whoa slow down, the forest isn't going anywhere sweetie, plus does your friend

Stripes was unsure because only Bert had figured out that her mom was human and also a forest ranger, like Schafer's owner only their other friends did not, putting go have fun and adventures her bowl in the sink, waiting for her mom to leave, before she went to her room to get her backpack which would be soon seeing her mom get her keys leaving have fun and adventures in the forest, while her mom was helping the forest.

"I have to go, but I'll be back later, alright?" she said seeing Stripes nodding in reply hugging her mom's leg seeing her leave the house, waiting for the car to leave the driveway before she could go hang out with her friends, especially Bert excitedly scampering upstairs to her room, grabbing her backpack, which had what she needed leaving her room, going downstairs leaving the house.

She ran deep, into the Evergreen Forest getting onto her two feet hearing laughter, which was coming from the lake going there seeing Bert and the gang there making her happy, huggimg a soaking wet Bert making him chuckle, as he knew she had missed hanging out with them.

"We're just swimming, you know?" he told her, making her wonder where Melissa and Ralph were, hearing Bert say they were busy making Stripes's curiousity ignite plus Bert's friend, Cedric noticed Stripes was wearing a red shirt, makimg Bert chuckle, since he knew Stripes's birthday was coming up, so they were planning a surprise for the female kit which her mom was helpimg with, since meeting Melissa and Ralph, which Stripds had no clue about, along with Bert.

"So that's her friend she talks about, he's cute." Beth said hiding behind a bush.

"Yeah of course I wanna swim, my mom taught me how." Stripes said.

They were having fun swimming along with doing cannonballs amusing Beth, as she was curious, about what her kit did while she was at work, even though Stripes told her at dinner, she was still curious happy that Stripes had friends plus wanting to make her birthday special, going to find Ranger Dan leaving Stripes be.

After swimming for most of the morning, they were having lunch making Stripes excitable, knowing they were having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches along with drinking lemonade, knowing it made her a little riled up but they were playing baseball in a while which would help her with the energy boost.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Stripes asked makimg Bert grin, getting a catcher's mitt makimg her grin, deciding to play baseball seeing Bert pitching hard, as she hit it against the baseball bat sending it flying high, which Bert missed unaware it ad ended up hitting one of the windows in Cyril Sneer's mansion making him very annoyed.

"We should get it back, before Cyril flips out." Bert said to Stripesas they were doing so getting the baseball back, relieving Stripes hearing her watch beeping, making her realise she had to go home, making Bert understand, hugging her, before she left, making him chuckle, going back to Melissa and Ralph.

* * *

"So what did you do today, while I was at work sweetie?" Beth asked Stripes.

It was now early evening and Stripes had gotten home before her mom had returned, unaware she'd been watching her with her friends or eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with Bert, or that she was planning something for her birthday or that she had accidentally sent a baseball flying through one of Cyril Sneer's windows by mistake, which had led to adventure for her and Bert.

"Nothing much, mom, Bert and I were just hanging out." she replied to her drinking milk.

After dinner, they were watching TV before bed, sitting on the couch drinking hot cocoa, as it would relax them, plus Stripes hoped that Bert was alright, making Beth understand, seeing her getting ready for bed but was tired after everything she had done with Bert after writing about it in her adventure journal, before falling asleep.


End file.
